the element of imagination
by emerald night the alicorn
Summary: When emerald night, the Pegasus brother of twilight and shining armor, is treated harshly by them and runns away. Will he return? When and where? Luna oc. I don't own any thing, just the story and emerald night. Sorry for typos. Told in my point of view, since I am emerald night. i made the picture. Co written with harbinger-of-script.
1. Chapter 1

FIVE YEARS AGO

Knock,knock,knock. I heard. I did not look up from where I was laying.

"Hello Cadance." Said my brother shining armor. I am emerald night by the way. Why whole family is unicorns, besides me. I am a Pegasus, which causes me to get teased by my family.

"Hello shining. Is twilight ready?" Asked Cadance.

"I'm right here." Said twilight, my sister.

"emerald. You want to come?" Asked princess Celestia. As she walked to thew door. I look up at them for a few seconds before I lay my head back down.

"Don't even bother auntie" said Cadance, with venom dripping in her voice. No pony likes me. Not even the princess of love does.

"Nonsense." Exclaimed Celestia. "Emerald will come whether you like it or not Cadsnce. He is part of their family"

"I don't believe I am" I mutter,but every pony hears it, "they sure don't treat me like it."

"And why is that, how do they treat you?" Asked Cadance, in a worried tone"

"why are you worried? You treat me like the rest do. Small, defenseless, weak, some pony that should not be alive. Last night I got stopped by the mare in the moons good side from committing suicide." I snap. Ever one us shocked. My siblings are shocked about me speaking. Cadance is shocked about my suicide attempt. And princess Celestia is shocked about the mare in the moon. I laid my head down again.

"Emerald... I never thought that we would drive you to that. I am very sorry" said twilight.

"Enough with your fake apologies. I have had enough of that." I snap. I run out the door hoping they won't follow me. But as I round the corner, I find my little group of fan girls, i may not talk much but i am very athletic and really popular for flying. I hide in Tue shadows and get past them but a golden glow enveloped me. Celestia was standing in front of me. I frown and break free, shocking the sun princessd. I run as fast as I can, but I was eventually tackled by Cadance.

"Just where do you think you are going?" She asked. In roll my eyes and point to the nearest cliff edge. "You are running away?" She asks. I nod, she gave me a hug and said, " go on, just promise me you will return emerald." I nod and run off.

PRESENT DAY.

"Twilight, did that really happen?" Asked scootaloo. I nod,

"Emerald would have given you a run for your money on a scooter." I chuckle. The three princesses arrived shortly after scootaloo left.

"Good morning twilight" said Luna. I nod tears in my eyes.

"Twilight, is something wrong?" Asked Cadance.

"It is our birthday." I say.

"Yes I miss him too." Said Celestia. We walked out side. The sky turned a blood red. We see, coming from the everfree forest, an army of 60 demons. me the princesses, and the rest of the elements, try our best to hold them off. Cadance got injured. We where surrounded. I hear a strong wind above me and look up , to see a tornado pick us up and carry us safely to a safe area. I see an emerald Pegasus flying above the army, a familiar Pegasus. The tornado also healed Cadance.

"Emerald?" Asked Cadance.

EMERALD'S POV

"Emerald?" Asked Cadance. I pushed it off for now. I took on the army. Defeating them. I was hit though in the chest. My right forehoof started glowing. I look down and see a gauntlet glowing, well my cutie mark was the glowing part of it. I use the power flowing trough it to trigger a hurricane to sweep then army away. I collapse onto the ground from the blood loss. Before I blacked out I saw to most beautiful alicorn, a black alicorn with a free flowing blue mane. I blacked out hearing her asking

"Are thou OK?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" I ask to no specific pony.

"Thou are in Twilight Sparkle's home." says a voice from my left.

"Great, the last place I want to be, my sister's home." I say sarcastically.

"Thou not like your sister?" Asked the mysterious pony.

"She is fine. It is just how my family treated me five years ago." I say. I looked over to the voice and see the same black alicorn, "anyway, how do you know my sister, ma'am?" I ask, knowing she is probably royalty.

"She is the element of magic and saved me from eternal evil called nightmare moon." She says. I nod. "I believe we have met once, thou seem familiar"

"Yes, you stopped me from killing myself five years ago." I say.

"That was you? She asks. I nod. "I will always remember that cute face of yo-" she thinks aloud. She stops when she realizes what she said and blushes. I chuckle.

"No harm done, well I better get going." I say. She looks at me with a puzzled expression. "I don't think she willingly let me come in here to heal."

"Thou do not know how wrong you are. She was crying when you passed out." she said.

"Aunt Luna, who are you talking to?" asked a familiar voice.

"Candace!" I mutter.

"My niece, I am talking to Emerald" Princess Luna said.

"Emerald! Are you up!" Candace asks.

"Yes ma'am" I say. I flash of pink and I feel a massive hug around my neck. I hug my closest friend who I haven't seen in a while. "I told you I would come back." She chuckles and tightens the hug. I feel my mane getting wet and hear her crying. "Shhh, don't cry, I am fine. I'm home."

"Why do I hear my niece crying?" asked another familiar voice.

"Princess Celestia!" I exclaim.

"Emerald, are you awake? We predicted that you would wake up tomorrow morning, not tonight." Celestia says.

"I am used to waking up at sunset. You know, because of my fur color it is easier to travel at night." I say. "May we go outside? I have something to show you all, plus I don't want to wake the others up."

"Yes, shall we sister?" asked Luna"

"It is Princess Luna, right?" I ask. She nods. "Thank you for being concerned for me before I blacked out."

"You heard that?" she asks. I nod as I open the door to the wonderful night sky. _The night never ceases to amaze me_ I think. The princesses hear that and look to Luna, then me. "Thank you for complimenting my night sky."

"You wanted to show us something?" asked Celestia. I nod, I then close my eyes and focus on the top of my head. A light flash later, a horn about the size of my sister's. The three princesses gasp, I give a slight smile. "For how long have you had that horn?" asked Celestia.

"The day I was born princess" I answer.

"Th-the day you were born?" asks Candace. I nod. "I see you also got your cutie mark" I nod again. "A tornado under the moon. What does it mean?"

"It means I can control severe weather, mainly at night." I say. "Let's not worry about that now" they nod. We spend a few more minutes talking about our lives and what I missed while I was gone. I start to feel more weight on me from Candace leaning on me. "Candice, are you tired?" I ask. I see her nod. "Go ahead, I will carry you to your bed in a little bit." She nods but does not fall asleep. I sigh.

(I do not own this song.)

"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive" I sing to her softly while nuzzling her to sleep. She falls asleep shortly after.

"Reminds me of eight years ago. When she did that to me" I chuckle. The princesses laugh too. As we laugh, I fail to notice Luna scooting closer to me. I continue not seeing this until I feel her lean on me. "Uuhh, Princess Luna" I say nervously. I hear Princess Celestia chuckling. "What is so funny?" Then there is an awkward silence.

"Sorry emerald" Luna says.

"It is OK" I say. "Let's get Candace inside." As we walk back indoors, I can't help but to steal a glance of Luna. In my mind one question is replaying.

would some pony like Luna ever love me?

Little did I know how close I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**alright, thank you: AnalPoptarts and Apollyon602 for reviewing. working on making chapter longer**

After we walked inside, I went to Candice's room and put her down.

"Goodnight Candice" I whisper to her.

"Well, I can tell that you two were very good friends." I hear Luna say.

"Around three years after I was born. Then two years of the abuse that she did to me too. The last night I was here we were friends again." I reply to her, walking out of the room. I was tired, but I could tell that Luna was in need of sleep more than me.

"Alright Emerald, why don't you get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in ages." Luna said.

"With all due respect princess, but you seem in need of sleep more than me." I say, she is about to object when I interrupt her, "I will not take no for an answer princess." She reluctantly walked to the only furniture able to be slept on, the couch and laid down. I find a good book and start to read. (Hey, my sister isn't the only egghead in the family) I put down the book. "Hey, Luna? Permission to ask a question?" She nods, "Why was your sister laughing when I was startled because you leaned on me?"

"Tia was laughing because of both of our antics, manly mine, but also your reaction to it." Luna chuckled. I was chuckling too. A little bit after we got over our laugh attack, Luna fell asleep. I smile and look outside. I hear hoof steps behind me. I turn around to see an obviously tired twilight. What caught my eye though, are her wings. How she got them I might never know. I look outside again and see that the sun is coming up. I find very funny that twilight gave me this half glance and kept on walking to what I believe is the kitchen. I hear a loud crash from the same room. I rush into the kitchen thinking that she is hurt. I find her staring wide eyed at me.

"Em-Emerald? Is that you?" she asked. I nod. She runs over to me and tackles me in a bear hug.

"Ummm. Twilight, I can't breathe" I say. She lets go of me instantly. Twilight then noticed the horn atop of my head.

"When did you become an alicorn?" she asks.

"Since I was born." I reply. We hear hoof steps and not very long, every pony was eating breakfast.

We all hear a knock at the door. I, having really fast reflexes, open the door. I find six ponies. One is a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail that seems really shy. Another is a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. There are a few others but I don't notice them when I see the only stallion, my brother shining armor.

"Emerald? Is that you?" he asks. I nod.

"Emerald? Eh, doesn't sound so though." Says the cyan Pegasus.

"I wouldn't think that considering that I saved this whole town's flank yesterday." I say, amused at the smug expression on her face turning to fear and wonder.

That was you? Wow, never thought I would meet you." She chuckles.

"Would you all like to come in? Brother, you wife is inside." I ask.

"How do you know I am married?" He asks. I sigh, I then start my story.

When I was gone I kept in touch with Celestia. She begged me to at least show up at the wedding. I reluctantly agreed. When I arrived however, I could tell that you were not yourself. I relayed this to the princess. She told me not to worry. I actually was there giving you some help one the shielding spell. I also was in the shadows when that queen showed up when every pony wasn't looking I took out some changelings. As well as some of the goo the held Celestia. So that is how Brother.

I say as we walk into the kitchen. I chuckle at the expression on every ponies face after they heard my story. I smile, thinking one thing.

'I am home'


	4. Chapter 4

I walk out into the blinding sun. I walk down the street. As I do this, I sense a presence running at me, timing my action, at the last moment, I teleport a few hoofs back. I see the cyan Pegasus again.

"Not so tough, eh?" I ask smugly.

"Whoa, I never knew you were an alicorn." She said while bowing. I look at her confused.

"ma'am, I am not royalty." I say.

"OK, but I don't really understand that much" she says confused. I nod and we part our ways. I left out the part that I may be royalty though.

Flashback

"Emerald? May I have a word with you?" asked Celestia. I nod. We walk outside and to a private place to talk. (A/n for you pervs, no they are not doing that) "I can see that my sister has taken a liking to you. Therefore, with that plus the fact that you can control weather that others cannot, I on behalf of both of us, ask if you would rule by our sides." I do a double take, surprised.

"Let me think about it." I say. She nods.

_Present._

I walk back to the tree house. I find princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia? May I speak to you in private?" I ask. She nods. When we are out of earshot. "I have made a decision." I say.

"And?" she asks.

"I will rule with you." I declare. She smiles.

"Won't Luna be surprised when she hears your answer." She said.

"Yep. Also, please don't ask me once and awhile if I am doing ok with the royal duties, in my time away, I had the most boring experiences." I chuckle. She joins in as we walk to the others.

"Although our time here has been enjoyable, we must return to canterlot twilight sparkle." Says Luna. My sister nods.

"Yes, Luna. Girls, we will see you all later." She says.

"Plus, Emerald is coming with us too." Says Celestia. Everypony looks at me shocked.

"It was her idea, I swear." I say, "What, oh yeah, since I can control a form of weather that only I can control, yeah, that is not really special." I say sarcastically. Everypony chuckles at that statement.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a sarcastic comedian here." Says Luna. I shrug. Luna, Celestia, Cadance, shining armor, twilight, and I walk out of the tree house.

"I really want to fly to the castle. If that is possible." I say. They nod. I take off towards canterlot.

One hour later

I arrive at the castle gates to find Luna waiting for me.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." I say. She smiles.

"You must be tired, I will show you to your room." She says. I nod her a thanks. We walk down the halls, your hoofsteps echoing loudly. I decide to see if she will take a prank. I use an invisibility spell. I sneak ahead of her and at the end of the hall, I reappear. "What the hey? How did you get there without me knowing?" asks a confused Luna. I redo the spell then stop it again. "Oh, really, a prank? Is that all you can do?"

"For now." I reply. She smirks. As she walks ahead of me, she puts more swing into her step, as well as moving her tail to the side suggestively. I fight a blush and look at the windows. We shortly arrive to a room.

"This is where you will stay, since you are partly nocturnal, my room is across yours, so if you need anything, just knock." Luna says. I nod. After she leaves, I think about her actions.

_What was with that? It seemed that she was flirting with me. But why? She probably doesn't like me, or does she?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven to thank Harbinger-of-scripts for writing this, I have had a busy schedule.**

I find myself waking up in a room I barely recognize, it's the room I was given by the princesses, then I realize why I woke up. I rush outside to see servants and the royal guard rushing to fight off some changelings. As I leave my room a servant runs past and I yell. "What's going on!?" He proceeded to turn around "We are looking for an Emerald colored stallion, he is needed in the Throne Room, and the Princesses are under attack!" After hearing that, I rush off to save my hosts/crush.

Upon entering the throne room I see that Celestia has been beaten, she carried many burn marks and some light cuts all over her body. "Luna, Celestia!" I scream, running to their aid.

Queen Chrysalis, hearing my scream turns towards me. She is floating in the air with a huge evil and devious grin plastered to her snout. "Oh look, the hero has come to save the day!" She gloat as I get between her Luna and Celestia.

"You shall not harm my friends, you beast!" I yell standing my ground. All of a sudden Chrysalis' horn glows a blackish green and a shot of energy lances out, striking me in the chest, sending me flying into one of the great pillars surrounding the room.

As I slide down the pillar, I hear Luna gasp in horror at what has just transpired. "Emerald!" she yells running over to check on me.

Feeling a little woozy I slowly pick myself up off the floor. "Well, that was uncalled for, Chrysalis…" I say with a slight smile on my snout. "And really is that the best you can do?" I say taunting her, I was in an incredible amount of pain but I just wanted to 'yank her chain' so to speak.

Chrysalis' left eye starts to twitch at my attempt to goad her, her horn then turns black green again. I notice the glow and fire off my own horn in retaliation; both our magical energies collided in the middle of the throne room. At first there was a bright flash, then as the spots cleared I could see I was slowly losing to the changeling queen. "You. Will. Not. Win. This. Time. Princesses!" Chrysalis puffed, and as to punctuate her words each time he beam gained a 'hoof'.

"Oooh shit…" I say as her beam gets closer and closer and closer… then I feel something shaking at my side. I glance over and I see Luna, shaking.

All of a sudden my pupils shrink to the size of ants, my breath comes in long gruff growls, and my armor starts to give off a midnight blue glow.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM MY PRINCESS!" I scream/roar at the now frightened Queen. My anger and love, along with my passion and angst, give me power that would rival the first Alicorn king. My beam, more like pillar now, of magical energy lances forth from my horn, and slams into Queen Chrysalis' sternum, sending her and her changeling horde flying from the castle.

But in doing so I kind of blew out a portion of the throne room, bringing in a peaceful breeze. Once my power faded I felt myself slowly sliding to the alabaster floors, and as my consciousness began to fade I could hear the voice of a beautiful angle, it was so angelic and peaceful I found myself smiling and crying in joy. Though what the voice was saying confounded me. "Please, don't leave, Emerald, don't leave me here alone!" and as I slipped into unconsciousness I knew I would dream of that angelic voice, and be forever drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Several Hours Later

"Damn it, my head, w-what did I drink? And where am I!" I say shocked to find myself in a giant white room, and when I mean white, I MEAN WHITE, the tables were white, the sheets were white all the shades, utensils, partitions, doors, and even the water(don't know how but yeah, freaky) were white! "Ok, this is a little strange don't you think…" I said talking to myself. I slowly got up in the bed, I noticed I was a little sore but not enough to move around a little bit. S I got out of bed and started looking around the giant white room, then I noticed the only splash of color in the room, and it happened to be right next to my bed.

And when I mean it I mean Princess Luna sitting/lounging on an eggshell white couch, she was laying there snoring like a little filly. 'She's so cute when she's like that.' I smiled to myself, then I realized what I had thought. 'Do I really think of her that way? I mean we just met and all, I guess it could happen, but it's highly unlikely… I did think she looked reeeally hot when I first met her though so I guess' once my brain finished its tirade I smiled to myself and slowly walked over to the sleeping princess.

"Ooooh Princess, time to wake uuuup, it's Eight PM!" I say in a chimy voice. Luna's eyes flash open, pupils as big as saucers, and flails onto the floor. I start chuckling to myself at the sight of a flustered princess.

"Emerald, you're ok!" Luna jumped up and gave me a bone crushing hug, I Loved every second of it, except for the fact I could feel some bones breaking again.

"Um, Luna, bones. Breaking. Please. Stop." I huffed between each labored breath.

"Oops, sorry." She whispered as she let go. I rubbed the damaged areas and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Luna, I'm much more durable than I seem." I said, my smile growing with each passing moment. And as if on cue Princess Celestia herself strolls on into the room and gives me a huge fluffy hug.

"Thank you, you have saved not only Equestria, but mine and my sister's life! How could we ever repay you?" I look her in the eyes and smile innocently.

"well, you could let me go first…. Seeing as I have some cracked bones and what not…" I say cheekily, she sighs and sets me down, Luna walks up and tries to keep me steady by putting a wing around my body. "Thanks Luna…" I look at her and give a shy smile causing the two of us to blush.

Celestia then got a very mischievous smile. "Well, it seems you two would like a moment alone, if you'll excuse me…" She got up and made a quick exit out of the room.

Luna and I looked after her, me with a slight look of confusion and Luna looking like she was about to feint.

"Well, what do you…" I looked over at Luna and she was as red as a tomato… "Um, Luna are you ok?" I walk over to her and wave a hoof in front of her face, it didn't even faze her… "Hey Celestia! I think there's something wrong with Luna …" I turned and called out in the direction 'Tia had gone.

"Coming… what seems to be the problem Emerald?" Celestia walked in and gave me an endearing look.

"Well, I think Luna's gone into shock… I just can't get her to snap out of it." I look from Celestia to Luna, I walk back over to Luna and waved my hoof in front of her face again.

"I see what you mean… Just go ahead and go back to your room Emerald Night; I will take care of this."

I gave Celestia a nod of thanks and left for my room, on my way I heard some guards talking. "Did you hear that about the throne room!?" one guard said. "No, I didn't think it was possible to do that!" As I got closer, I could tell they were talking about my fight earlier with Chrysalis.

"So, what seems to be on your mind guys?" I casually walk up to them and give them a small grin.

"Um, sir, we were just, um, talking about your victory over Chrysalis a couple days ago." I continue to give show my outward calm and collected self while I fought inside to figure out how long I had been out. 'A COUPLE DAYS!' I thought to myself. "HOW IN THE HELL DID I SLEEP FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, … I need to ask them how long I was out ...'

"Um, would either of you be so kind as to tell me how long I have been asleep?" I look at them keeping a cool and even voice, even though I was a little stressed.

"Um, sir you have been out for around five days… but nothing of note has happened I assure you!" The first guard told me how long and seeing my reaction the other went on to explain that nothing has happened.

"Whew, well thank you both for the info, I will be in my chambers if anyone needs me, and if you see my sisters or brother please send them to me, I need to discourse some things with them.

30 Minutes Later

I was pacing around my room trying to think of what I might say to my family, especially after the last few days' events. 'Ok, I have been reunited with my old family, I have been asked to rule over Equestria with two of the most power beings on the planet, and I am now going to rule alongside the two princesses and become a prince… yay for drastic changes!' the last part I chucked at. "Yeah, I'm one of the luckiest guys alive now aren't i…" I murmured to myself.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Prince Night we have the ponies you requested would you like to see them now, sir." I gave out a soft sigh at the guards reverence for protocol.

"Yes, let them in, I did ask for them anyway didn't I …" I smile at the guard seeing his frustration with my informalities, I just shake my head and usher my brother and sisters into my room.

"So Emerald, what's up, haven't seen you in a few days…" shining said looking a little downtrodden.

I look at him and give him a reassuring smile. "Well, first off I want to ask you guys what you remember of the past five days, then I will tell you what I have been up to."

Twilight told me that she heard and saw that the castle was under attack by changelings and had helped in the defense of the castle. She went on to tell me that nothing had really happened since then, though her friends had come by and wished for my speedy recovery upon hearing of my weakened state.

Shining then proceeded to tell me about what he and Cadance had been up to. They had also taken part in the battle using their combined strength to take out several hundred Changelings, though they were never able to get to the Throne room, they did try their best to get there and help.

However, they all recounted the fact that no one had told them of how all the changelings had been thrown out and what had become of Chrysalis.

"Well, since you all seem to be left in the dark, let me tell you a tale of bravery and luck, lots and lots of luck." I smiled at them.

After a few hours of talking, laughing, and some crying, I had effectively told them my story about what had happened over five days ago.

"You did WHAT to Chrysalis?!" the three exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah, I was able to overpower her thanks to the help of the princess, and yeah I also kinda blew a hole in the side of the throne room …" I sighed and looked around after a few moments, so would any one like a drink?" they all nod their heads. As I went into my bedrooms small kitchen area heard three feint rubles comeing from my guests.

"Ok, how's about we go get something to eat too" I laugh and walk to the door, motioning them to fallow me.

"Sounds good to me Bro, and I think they will agree." Shining motioned to the two mares behind us and we both laugh at their expressions.

"Off to the doughnut shop!" I say raising a hoof and charging out the door, my family racing to catch up.


End file.
